


The Voice in My Head

by Tsukino_Akume



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voice still lingers, long after he already knows his brother is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer/:** If I owned it, I'd already be working on the script for a sequel.  
>  **Warnings/:** A bit angsty maybe.  
>  **Author's Notes/:** This is technically a prologue for two different stories I'm intending to write. (Which is why it's ridiculously short. x.x) The first one came to me the first time I saw the movie, because Yancy's death broke my heart and I need to make it better. Then I saw it again, and had another bunny, which kind of branched off as a different version of the same idea. So, here's the beginning of the two sides. Feel free to pick your favorite.

Raleigh had gotten used to the sound of his brother's voice inside his head. When they were in The Drift, thoughts flowed between them so easily that speaking became unnecessary. Why waste the breath when they already knew what needed to be shared?

Over time and battle after battle, that feeling of being connected stopped fading when they left the Conn-Pod. He could share a look with Yance, glance at each other from across the room, and hear his voice clear as day. They moved in sync more often then not, never needed to ask for anything to be passed over, never needed to guess how the other was feeling.

Some of the mechanics and techs called it creepy. The doctors and scientists found it fascinating, and probably would have locked them up in a lab for weeks on end given the chance. Other pilots would just take it in stride, sometimes nodding absently when Yance responded for him or vice versa without seeming to notice they'd been answered by the wrong brother. 

For the Beckets, it just was. 

When the fight with Knifehead was over, all Raleigh really remembered was Yancy's voice, coaxing him along. _One step after another, Kiddo. That's it. One more. Again. You can do it, Rals. Just keep moving._ The sound was so clear, so natural, that he had looked around expectantly when he finally stumbled from Gipsy's battered chest and onto the beach, calling to see where his brother was.

It was Yancy's voice that kept him distracted through the medical tests and therapy and surgery he endured after being brought back to PPCD. It was Yancy who eventually convinced him that he needed to leave, to get some space and find his head again. (Hilarious coming from the ghost in his brain, and shit, did ***that*** thought earn him a headache, just like all the ~~other~~ times Yancy had smacked him upside the head for being a smartass.) It was Yancy who coaxed him through the first painful attempts at learning to sodder and weld, who warned him when his balance was off before he fell from the wall. And it was Yancy who told him to give Pentecost's offer a chance.

He knew the voice wasn't real. Just lingering memories of his brother, sounding off as his conscience at random moments. Yancy was dead; he knew that better than anyone. He'd _felt_ it. But sometimes ... sometimes.

Could anyone really blame him for trying to pretend?


End file.
